


A crack of thunder

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [13]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: A storm rages outside and Brian wishes Justin isn’t in New York, but at Britin, distracting him.





	A crack of thunder

_Justin would be loving this,_ Brian thinks, as he turns onto his other side for what feels like the hundredth time. It's been more than an hour now that he's been tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep with the wind howling outside.

It's not like he's afraid of thunder and lighting, but he is overly aware of the huge trees standing guard next to the house. Very close to the house. Justin always laughs at him whenever a storm is brewing and Brian starts getting restless. What Justin seems to be so very conveniently in denial about is that plants are alive and therefore they grow old and must eventually die. And part of that process is roots losing their grip on the earth, and a strong wind might just be the last bit of convincing they need to let go completely.

And when that happens... Brian isn't at all sure that the trees would be considerate enough to fall away from the house.

Fall... That’s the other thing, but he'll never admit it out loud. He really, really hates seeing something so magnificent topple over.

Dead.

Trees shouldn't do that. They must remain where they are. Proud and green, an uneven line against the horizon when the sun comes up.

Where Justin can paint them.

Better that Justin think Brian's only concern is the practical implications should the trees fall on the house.

Raindrops suddenly assault the windows with renewed vigour, and with a groan, Brian throws himself on his back, arm over his eyes.

If Justin were here, he would be on top of Brian by now.

He had the most wonderful techniques of taking Brian's mind off the raging war going on outside. Brian especially liked it when Justin would roll him over on his stomach. Feather light kisses, all over his neck and shoulder... A sharp nip every so often, but for the most part Justin's touch would be the direct opposite to the intensity going on outside. And yet, somehow louder, more intense and Brian couldn't help but be aware of nothing else. 

Soft lips would be joined by strong fingers stroking and working at the knots in his neck and shoulders, by which time Brian would already be in a state of total euphoria. Eyes closed, arms flung away from his sides, legs spread and slightly drawn up in anticipation of the conclusion of Justin's plan.

Fingernails scraping down his spine, slowly, interspersed with more kisses, until they reached the small of his back... Suddenly all movement would stop, the sound of the cap of a lube tube the only snap (the storm long having ceased to be a part of Brian's world). 

Brian would stiffen involuntarily, his every muscle tight with anticipation, waiting for the first drop of ice cold lube sliding down his crack because Justin had hidden the lube in the fridge again.

It is the most amazing feeling, after the warmth of Justin's breath down his spine, to unexpectedly have such an extreme opposite sensation slide down to his balls.

Justin would give the lube a couple of seconds to run freely, before following the trail with his thumb, down to Brian's hole. 

He never goes further down, never touches or even gets near Brian's balls or cock. He doesn't need to. The sensation of Justin's thumb slowly pushing inside him at an angle, so different from using any of his other fingers... 

It never takes Brian long to give in to the silent command, to let go and come in hot spurts. 

Afterwards, Justin would scoot up, to where he can reach out and stroke Brian's hair away from his face, ever so gently tangle his fingers in the sweaty strands and comb through it while kissing Brian... On the side of his face... His nose... Soft lips enfolding his...

Until he falls asleep.

A crack of thunder outside causes Brian to sit up straight, breathing heavily with his hand still firmly wrapped around his cock.

If Justin were here, he wouldn't even have heard the ominous sounds from outside.

Justin answers on the first ring with a chirpy "Hey!"

"So," Brian says, fluffing the pillows behind him with one hand until he can comfortably lean back. "What's the weather like in New York?"


End file.
